Many consumers desire to order items or goods remotely, e.g., on-line, through the Internet, or using a specially designed application or app on a personal computer or mobile device, such as a tablet or cell phone. At least some known web hosting systems include search engines that allow consumers to enter search criteria and generate search results based on the consumer's search criteria. Known search engines may generate and display product lists to consumers via a website including products that are selected based on the search criteria.
For example, a known online website that allows customers to purchase goods may use fixed price ranges in multiples of $10, e.g., $0-$10, $10-$20, $20-$30, . . . , $90-$100. However, if the price(s) associated with the products in the customer's search results cost above $100, the dynamic price ranges displayed will not contain any products and all related information will be irrelevant.
In addition, known search engines may sort the selected products based on product price as price is generally the most important factor in a customer's purchase. These search engines generally provide fixed faceted price ranges. For instance, in response to a product search, known online websites/search engines may provide a number of price ranges and provide information with respect to the search results that fall within the fixed price ranges. The price range are generally fixed across all searches/products. In other words, the fixed price ranges are preconfigured and are the same across all queries/searches. As such, since the price(s) for different products/searches may vary wildly, the fixed priced ranges provide a lot of information that may not include any product within a game price range. This information is irrelevant to the customer's search. Additionally, the display of the price range(s) with irrelevant information takes up valuable display space on the website or application, resulting in a cluttered and confusing appearance.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.